Reaction
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Levy, Mira, and Lisanna keeps on trying to convince Lucy that Natsu likes her. But what happens when she finds out he really does?


**notes: **New story uploaded!  
>Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at the guild where screams and fights occurred. Broken furniture was everywhere with unconscious bodies in random places and of course everyone knew who started the fight. Though, it was crazy on one side, the other side wasn't as crazy.<p>

"Lu-Chan! Did you finish the chapter for me?" Levy asked the young mage in front of her, skipping over to where the blonde sat. Lucy smiled and nodded at her friend as she bookmarked her novel. "It's at my house. I'll give it to you tomorrow!"

"Thanks so much—!"

"TAKE THIS, SALAMANDER!" Gajeel shouted across the guild, throwing something metal at Natsu. Natsu only shouted in pain and threw some fire balls back. Gajeel shrieked as he ran around the guild with his butt on fire, having the members laugh.

"Mira, don't you think we should stop them?" Lucy asked the bartender who looked up and smiled. "No, they are always like this. And don't you think it's fun?"

Lucy sighed once again and Natsu crashed into the bar shouting in pain again. "AHAHA, you fail fire boy!" Gray shouted, laughing while clutching his gut. Natsu only growled as he stood and dusted himself off. "I'll get you back, ice-cube!" He roared as he dove right in and tackled the male, punches and curse words flying everywhere.

"Where is Erza when we need her the most?"

"Why don't you stop them, Lucy?"

"They won't listen to me!"

"I mean, Natsu listens to you."

Lucy blinked and blushed slightly when she heard Natsu's name, looking at her friends who smirked in her direction.

"Hey, Lu-Chan!"

Yeah?"

"You know, if you want to know if a guy likes you he drops tiny bits of evidence every time he sees you?"

"And so?" Lucy asked, looking at her in confusion. Levy sighed at her obliviousness and continued. "And so, I'm saying somebody might like you."

Lucy raised a brow in her direction. "Who?"

Levy face-palmed and looked at the other girls for support who all sweat-dropped at the blonde.

"Who is with you the most every day, Lucy?" Lisanna asked masking Lucy think about it for a moment. "Umm, I don't know... Natsu, maybe?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah, so? What are you trying to say?"

Levy groaned and threw her hands in the air, "Natsu likes you!"

"W—what? Natsu like _me_?" Lucy asked pointing to herself as her face flushed red. She waited for them to laugh and tell her it was a sick joke but they only nodded while looking at her. "N—no he doesn't!"

"Yes he does." Lisanna countered making Lucy shake her head in denial. "Lu-Chan, it says in here, '_When a guy likes you he would always smile or laugh when you are around." _Levy said whipping out a random book out of nowhere to read the context. "And guess who always smiles and laughs around you?"

"Natsu is always a smiling and happy person! Around everyone and not just me."

"That is true but, Natsu is much happier when he is with you." Mirajane winked and smiled making Lucy shake her head in denial once more.

Levy sighed and continued. "It also says_ 'When the person hugs you he would wrap his arm around your waists'._ How does Natsu hug you, Lu-Chan?" Levy asked lowering the book and looking at the blonde who was quiet for a moment. "There is only one way to hug, Levy-Chan."

"No, it's either waists or around the neck. He hugs you around the waists right?"

"I don't know. I forgot, maybe he does."

"Natsu! Would you come over here?" Mirajane called out to the dragon slayer that was mid-way on punching Gray. Lucy flushed and gawked at the bartender who smiled wickedly, not thinking she would actually call him over.

Looking over at her partner, she realized he agreed and was making his way towards them.

"Don't walk away from me, fire breath!" Gray shouted standing up and running after him, Natsu smirking. "Yeah, what's up, Mira?"

"Hug Lucy." The former S-class wizard said pointing at the stellar mage. Lucy flushed and looked between the two as Natsu furrowed his brows. "Sure… But why?"

"Just do it! We're testing something out."

"Natsu! You running away?" Gray shouted coming next to him now, holding his fist up as Natsu glared. "No, snowman! I'm just going to give Lucy a hug!" Natsu hissed as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waists, the attention now on the couple.

The girl nodded and smiled smugly while Lucy blushed. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he grinned at her. "Better?" he asked her making her nod in agreement. He finally let go of her and looked back at Mirajane who seemed like she was beaming. "Anything else?"

"Now, Gray hug her." Lisanna said making Gray raise a brow as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders hugging her and letting her go. The girls all nodded again smiling like fools, creeping the two out a but. "Okay! That's all, go away now." Levy smiled and shooed them off as they slowly walked away.

Once they were out of ear-shot distance, Levy turned to Lucy and smiled. "See, Lucy? Gray wrapped his arm around your shoulders while Natsu did around your waists."

"Coincidence."

"It says here that_ 'He would only want to be with you. He would be depressed if you aren't around or with him_." Levy read some more of the book making Mirajane pipe in. "Natsu always wants to be with you."

"No he does—"

"And he is always depressed when you aren't around." Lisanna then added making Lucy sigh. "Because I'm his partner!"

"Partner or not, you don't see me with Jet and Droy all the time." Levy stated while the other girls nodded in agreement. Lucy realized that was true and looked away in embarrassment. "T—that's not—"

"Another thing, it says 'H_e is always hugging you and bothering you. Trying to get your attention whenever you are near by._"

"Natsu never—!"Lucy was about to say something when Natsu shouted at her, making the girls all turn and look at the dragon slayer. "Hey, Luce! Check this out!" He shouted throwing a fire ball at Gray which made his butt burn. He started to take his clothes off trying to stop the fire but it even got worst. Natsu started to laugh and roll on the floor as Lucy giggled a bit watching Gray roll on the floor screaming in pain, trying to ice himself down.

Natsu stopped and grinned at her as Lucy returned the gesture. "Ahem, as I was saying," Levy cleared her throat making Lucy turn back around. "Natsu does like you."

"That book is full of lies!" The blonde stellar-Mage declared, jumping up and pointing. "He does not like me!"

"Lucy, stop denying it. We know Natsu likes you and you like Natsu! Why don't you guys be a couple already?" Mirajane huffed, looking at her while planting her hands on her hips. Lucy pouted looking back the dragon slayer as she flushed slightly. He was arguing with Gray about something and somehow, it made him look a tad cuter.

Realizing what she said, she shook her head and pushed the thoughts away.

"_No_, I refuse to learn the fact that Natsu has feelings for me. He does not. Okay? _Not_! He just thinks of me as a friend and nothing else." Lucy replied flatly making all the girls groan and click their tongues is disapproval. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy… If you only knew…"

"What? What are you talking about?" Lucy asked looking around in confusion. "Natsu likes you."

Unable to deal with the teasing, Lucy ran out the door screaming. She got a few weird looks but she didn't let that bother her as she walked down the street to her apartment. "Natsu likes me? Ha! Its lies! I refuse to listen to their bullshit!" She scoffed to herself as she opened her door and stepped inside. She almost had a heart attack when she saw a certain someone sitting on her bed, grinning. "Yo! I was wondering when you'll be here!"

"Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you not to enter my house without my permission!" Lucy shouted, throwing her heel right at his face making him yelp and throw his head back. "What was that for!" Natsu whined looking at her while he rubbed his face. "For coming in my house like a burglar!"

"Sheesh, what's your problem? Is it _that_ time of the month?"

Blushing from his comment, Lucy screamed and couldn't help but throw a punch.

"I—idiot!"

—**X**—

Putting the dirty dishes in the sink and deciding she'll do them tomorrow, she walked back to where her bed was to see the full dragon slayer happily lying there. "Now, Natsu. I want to ask you something." She declared making him shift his gaze towards her and quirk a brow. "What is it?"

"Erm... d—do you… Like someone?" Lucy asked blushing and looking away from his gaze as she realized this was far more embarrassing than it should be.

Natsu stared at her for a moment before sitting up. "Of course." He replied almost immediately making Lucy look back at him. "Can you tell me who?"

"Sure, if you want." Natsu said swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and facing her. "Who is it?"

"It's you." Natsu replied bluntly and grinned as Lucy's smile dropped. She stared in complete shock and surprise as she felt her heart stop.

"M—me?"

"Yep!"

Staring down at the space between them, Lucy had nothing to say.

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

"H—how can you confess to me so… so… nonchalanty?"

"Didn't you already know I liked you?" He asked, looking at her in confusion as Lucy slowly shook her head. "Oh, well now you do." He shrugged and lied back down on the bed. Lucy looked up in shock as that was his response. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. That is all? _That_ is your confession towards me?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

Lucy frowned and glared at him. "Get out of my house!"

"Noo, let me stay!" Natsu whined as he looked at her in a pleading way. A vein popped out of her forehead and she glared at him, balling her hand up to a fist. "GET OUT BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT!"

"Alright, alright." He said standing up and opening the door, frowning at her behavior. He jumped out of the window which made Lucy scream even more. "Use the freaking door!"

Huffing, she stared down at her unoccupied bed as the blush spread across her face, again.

If only he would confess to her in such a better way and cared more about his feelings, it wouldn't have turned out like this.

Lucy groaned and fell down on her bed, soon falling asleep without caring she forgot to take a shower or even take her shoes off before entering her bed. It has been such a crazy night tonight, she just didn't care anymore.

* * *

><p>For the past few days, Lucy has been ignoring Natsu. And Natsu, the dense person he was, never understood why she would ignore him. Every time he runs up to her to talk she would walk away, or she would just ignore him. He was pretty sad and depressed and he couldn't understand why she was. Lucy hasn't been paying any attention to him and he was sad. He wanted her to talk to him and he wanted her to be with him but all he got was the cold shoulder.<p>

Finally after a week of advoiding, ignoring, and shouting Natsu finally deicided to ask.

"Lucy, why are you mad at me?" he asked the furious blonde in front of him. She just turned her head the other way ignoring the fire mages question. "Lucy, talk to me already! It had been a week! What did I do so wrong?" Natsu asked grabbed her stool and spinning her around so she can face him. Lucy glared at him and looked away making Natsu growl slightly. "You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later. So tell me what I did so wrong to get you mad at me."

"Your confession."

Natsu blinked and looked at her weirdly. "What?"

"Your confession... It was all wrong..." Lucy mumbled and lowered her head making Natsu furrow his brows. "You mean when I told you I liked you a week ago?" He asked making the guild members near by gasp over the sudden confession and conversation.

Lucy nodded and looked back at him, the look of hurt crossing her features. "How can you just straight out tell me you like me like its a walk in the park? "I—I wanted a confession to me to be... to be romantic, and simple. Not like you did it, it was all wrong. You weren't even scared to tell me. You just say 'I like you". Nothing else. It hurt me, Natsu. It really did." Lucy frowned looking away from him as she felt the tears in her eyes.

Natsu only sighed and lowered his head trapping the celestial Mage between his arms while using the bar counter as support. "Lucy, I'm sorry if my confession wasn't that great." He said, shifting his gaze place to place as he felt the nervous train run into him. "But, I'm not good at these things and, I like you a lot. I just don't know how to confess, you know? I never tried asking a girl out before or really like a girl before. It's just all so new to me so i didn't know what to do. I'm sorry I made you upset. If you want i'll confess to you again." He said smiling a bit making Lucy look back at him sniffing and staring into his eyes.

Shifting his posture and gaze, he cleared his throat. "So, um... Will you be... mine?"

"Your blush is cute."

"I am NOT cute!" Natsu declared making Lucy smile and roll her eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me you idiot." Lucy whispered at the blushing dragon slayer. Before they knew it, they were kissing and the guild cheered for the new couple in the guild as Natsu and Lucy pulled apart blushing. "You know you're an idiot."

"What? How?" Natsu asked pouting as Lucy played with his scarf. "Your confession, and your stupid hints you left me..."

"Hints?"

"Levy was telling me you were dropping hints so i'll know you like me."

"Well... I was the one who gave Levy that book." Natsu grinned sheepishly in her direction making Lucy blinke again and narrowed her eyes towards Levy. She was looking away and swinging her legs back and forth looking innoncent.

Anger built up in Lucy as she grabbed him tightly. "So, you guys planned this?"

"Well, not the confession and you being angry at me, but the other things yes."

"LEVY-CHAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: Thanks for reading me new story!

Please review and tell me how it is. Thank youu.


End file.
